


Sweet As Honey

by otpcutie



Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Game, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Tony tries to comfort Bucky on a day where he's struggling with his metal arm.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Sweet As Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I recieved (from a prompt game): kiss... on a scar.

Tony knew it was going to be one of those days from the moment Bucky woke up. Bucky slipped out of bed and shied away from Tony’s touch. An outrage considering the cuddles he was used to receiving in the mornings. 

Then Bucky had put on a shirt, long sleeved and hiding those gorgeous muscles. His boyfriend was built like a God, covering himself up wasn’t just an outrage, it was practically illegal. In their home, anyway. Tony knew talking about it didn’t help, it just made Bucky freeze up and withdraw but he wouldn’t do nothing either.

He hated seeing him consumed by ghosts of his past, the metal arm feeling heavier for Bucky as if being dragged down by guilt and self loathing. Tony could see it in the way he moved, the way he avoided touching him with that arm at times like those.

Tony got up, finding Bucky on the couch staring at the wall with a haunted look across his face. It broke Tony’s heart a little and drew him closer. Bucky opened his mouth, a furrow in his brows as he looked up at Tony, who shushed him. He knew exactly what he would’ve said, sorry.

“Shh, Buck, I got you.” Tony pulled Bucky’s head to his chest, carding his fingers through his hair. The moment he relaxed, nuzzling against him, was the moment Tony did too.

Bucky swallowed, his flesh hand moving to Tony’s hip and the other gripping the couch. As if scared he might accidentally hurt him with it if he gave into more, on these days that arm wasn’t trusted with Tony. It was like that when they first got together too, but as time went on Bucky became more comfortable.

Tony knew he needed something to sooth the emotional hurt of painful memories made worse by the presence of his metal arm. Tony didn’t want to fix Bucky, he just wanted to remind him how much he loved him. Metal arm, scars and all. Tony had his fair share of scars, but Bucky never treated him like he was broken or less.

Tony pulled at Bucky’s shirt earning a confused and gruff, “What’re you doin’ doll? I’m not-”

“I know, Bucky bear.” Tony rolled his eyes at him with a soft smile, he wasn’t trying to seduce him. 

Bucky didn’t even smile at the pet name, an indication of how bad he was feeling. Tony murmured, “You don’t want to touch me with your other arm and you don’t have to, not today. But I need- just… let me, okay?”

Tony wasn’t sure how to put into words what he was feeling or why it was so important, relieved when Bucky just lifted his arms letting him pull it off. He was never good at not giving his boy what he needed.

Tony straddled him, Bucky thought Tony was going to kiss him, he did, but instead of pressing their lips together he left a chaste kiss to the scarring over his shoulder. 

Bucky’s heart ached, it felt undeserved but he was grateful. Tony trailed his lips over the scarring, leaving kisses sweet as honey. A few with sneaky swipes of his tongue taste his skin, he relished in Bucky’s shaky exhale. 

“Love you, sugar.” Bucky whispered into his hair, eyes wet as Tony hugged him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
